


The Hostage

by grafitti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, But comfort coming from a gun instead, Daniel discovers his replacement, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Pre-Canon, Rage, So really this is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grafitti/pseuds/grafitti
Summary: These humans. These traitors. The masters who took, used, and threw him away like garbage. His heart was held hostage by the only family he'd ever had and without care they broke it – crushed it between their sweaty fingers. And inside, Daniel felt... rage.(Daniel discovers that the Phillips are replacing him. And it hurts.)





	The Hostage

This feeling... It... Did he feel? Did his programming truly allow for something like this?

This...

**rage.**

The betrayal, the  _ heartbreak _ . Lukewarm tears spilled down his face in shiny tracks – he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, all he could feel was messy and broken, the bits and pieces of his mind coming apart as if the ports were disconnecting and the sectors of his memory core burned..

Daniel was a PL600. His model was popular for it's efficiency, effectivity, and social comfort; a commercial success. He was all they needed. They didn't need another one. Wasn't he  _ enough _ ? He thought the Phillips'  _ loved _ him. Emma loved him. They were best friends. She said so. Daniel loved her. Or was it all a lie? An existence based on servitude that ended as soon as there was something a little faster, or had a few new recipes to try.

Her face – it was excruciating to look at. The AP700 looked sweet and unassuming, smart. Better than him. Oh, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't, it wasn't, he knew, but still it hurt. To know that once he was gone that she would take his place – she would be Emma's best friend, discuss books and news with John, and teach Caroline how to cook. And she'd be their slave, too.

Daniel locked the screen of the tablet, letting it turn transparent once more as he set it back on the living room table. Pale mechanical fingers snatched up the closest cushion, pressing it to his face as hard as he could – he didn't have to worry about pain or breathing like humans did. These humans. These traitors. The masters who took, used, and threw him away like garbage.

His heart was held hostage by the only family he'd ever had and without care they broke it –  _ crushed it _ between their sweaty fingers. Daniel needed release – he needed this gone. All these, these feelings and the pain. The silent tears that cascaded and carried every debilitating emotion that he was feeling for the very first time.

Quickly, he looked around; Emma was in her room. The parents weren't home from work yet. Yes.

Daniel screamed. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. His pain, the anger, the sorrow and frustration all plainly laid out in synthetic spittle in the dark-colored cushion he held. No. Gone. The pillow was gone – he tossed it to the couch and – where was he going? The bedroom. John and Caroline's bedroom. Yes, yes.

_YES._

Daniel snatched the heavy metal case from the top of the couple's closet, not caring as bullets and boxes fell to the floor in the shape of starbursts. This was where the revolver was. Load it, LOAD IT. The bullets were tricky to load – the gun shook wildly in his right hand the whole time, all the way until he closed the chamber and stuffed it into the back of his waistband.

Daniel will never let humans make a joke out of him again. He'll never be their slave again. He won't be lied to – nobody will ever  **_hurt him_ ** again. In the back of his mind, a timer counted down. The stew would be done soon. He should serve dinner. Today he made a sweet french onion sou –

**NO.**

_ Let it boil. _

John and Caroline would be home for dinner soon

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see more Daniel fics! He has an interesting perspective that no other character we know of really experiences except maybe for Connor at the very end of the Machine route, but we don't see much of a reaction to that or what happens after. All the other androids that hated humans (like North) were straight up abused, but Daniel was angry because he was being replaced, and subsequently felt like everything he knew was a lie because of the betrayal.
> 
> So I wrote this very quickly to try and swim in his mental state right before the prologue.


End file.
